


I Want Nurse Spencer

by immortalje



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't want some random nurse taking care of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Nurse Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> 1) These were written for my (never completed) prompt table at the "20_est_relships" community on Livejournal.  
> 2) Prompt #6: Pain  
> 3) Thanks to sasskitten of LJ for beta reading :D  
> 4) This was originally posted to livejournal in 2007

  
**I Want Nurse Spencer**   


Dean was still in pain from the stab wound he had received in a bar fight, of all things, and he knew it'd be the more intelligent thing to stay at the hospital, but he felt restless. What he really wanted was some comfort from Spencer, not some random nurse he could flirt with and say meaningless things to.

It had taken some convincing and flirting, and a stranger pretending to be a friend that had offered to take care of him, but he had been released. He was just lucky that he had been close enough to Washington that the hospital he had been brought to was within half an hour of Spencer's flat.

It had been an easy thing to get a cab, get there and pay the man. But actually standing in front of the door reminded him that he didn't even know if his lover was home. While he had planned his escape from the hospital he hadn't thought about whether or not Spencer would even be there, as pain and longing had clouded his mind.

Pushing the thought aside, he told himself that he could always hitch a ride back to the motel he was staying at if Spencer wasn't home. Before he could paint things black, he would have to knock or he would never know if Spencer was there or not.

Finally knocking on the door, he sighed in relief when he heard someone move behind the door. After what seemed like forever to him, the door was pulled open a bit and he could see the curious face of Spencer looking back at him. He saw the shock on Spencer's face as the door was closed again, followed by the sound of chains being pulled before the door was opened fully.

"What are you doing here? What happened?" asked Spencer confused when he finally took in the battered form of Dean.

Dean grimaced at being pulled in and answered, "Got into a bar fight and released myself from the hospital. I didn't want some random nurse taking care of me if I could snuggle up to you."

"How bad are you hurt?" asked Spencer, stopping mid-step and turning to Dean, studying every inch of him, checking for injuries that he hadn't seen before.

Dean swallowed, "They said something about a concussion and my stomach's pretty sore, nothing beyond that and since I was close by I figured I'd come over today instead of tomorrow."

"I missed you," said Spencer, hugging Dean carefully.

Leading him to the living room and over to the couch, Spencer made sure Dean was comfortable before fetching a blanket and tucking his lover in. Seeing that Dean was comfy enough, he said, "I'll prepare some soup. It'll do wonders for your stomach and then I'll read you something from my book."

Dean only nodded, feeling warm already. Vaguely he looked around for the book Spencer was talking about. He didn't really care what it was about, as he honestly just loved listening to Spencer's voice. Sometimes he remembered things during a job and was glad he knew about it already, but usually it was way beyond his knowledge. Spencer knew that of course, always smiled in embarrassment when Dean told him how much he loved Spencer's voice.

He was also aware that Spencer knew how to take care of someone with a concussion, allowing him to shut off his brain and just enjoy being there again. He felt really hungry now that he thought about it and Spencer's soup would be far better than the food they could offer him at the hospital.

With that thought in mind he fell asleep, forgetting all about the pain he was in.

 

When Spencer returned a few minutes later with the soup and found Dean asleep, he smiled to himself. He sat the soup down and positioned Dean so that he would be more comfortable on the couch before sitting on the floor and picking up his book again. A quick look at the clock and he reminded himself to wake Dean in an hour again and maybe call in sick tomorrow.

  
**The End**   



End file.
